Not Always Right
by StormyKounais
Summary: Short Jerlita drabble... In Jeremie's POV.


In Jeremie's POV

Enjoy~

I don't own Code Lyoko. Its more likely that Aelita will show up at my house then I suddenly having enough money to purchase the show.

Not Always Right

She was, the only girl I had ever wanted, the only girl who ever spoke to me with kindness rather than disgust, the only friend I had ever become close with, and the first person not in my family I could say I truly loved. The girl was perfect in every way possible and she brought me out of my depression.  
I would never have her, she, with the rest, would err… could never return my attraction, my want, or my love for her. Still though my pathetic heart clings to a thread of hope that my beliefs are false and that maybe one day, just for one day she'll be mine.  
Aelita, her name. Every time I say it my voice softens on its own. My friend, Ulrich had noticed it once; he told me this after a Xana attack. I had no response, and he winked at me in a quiet understanding. I never did it on my own it just happened my voice softens when I say her name.  
Ulrich always teased me about her, even when I first found her and partly believed she was an AI. (Artificial intelligent being) he would gleefully say to the others in our group "Jeremie's lost it! He's in love with a computer program". The thought of Aelita being merely a piece of software made me sick, I knew from the moment I saw her she was far more. And I was right, she was human, her father had put her in Lyoko to protect her. I was right, I am always right and honestly I hated it.  
So I was again right, I was hopelessly in love with this girl, no this angel that had appeared into my life in such an unrealistic way. Then I was also right about another thing, something I feared with all my being, this angel could never love me. Ulrich told me I was wrong but he had to be the wrong one.  
Aelita had kissed me before, on the cheek many times but once on the lips. The pink haired girl must feel sorry for me… but still I shiver in nervousness and pleasure when she's around me and now with these thoughts in my mind, she stands before me smiling a wide bright happy smile a soft red rose as delicate as her in her small hand.  
"Here" she says handing me the red rose. The girl was so cute, being still so new to earth, I was almost sure someone must of given it to her and she was going to ask me about it in that flawless, curious tone of hers so full of excitement, happiness and love for life.  
"What is this for?" I ask her spinning the flower in my hand. Who gave this to her? The thought of somebody, maybe girl-crazy Theo giving my beautiful princess a rose, bothered me, almost angered me. Why did that bother me so much? It was normal of course other guys here would flip for her.  
"It's for you!" She answers in a bright tone. I can't help smile at her… I hope my smile did not tell her how I felt sometime I felt like everyone knew just by how I smiled.  
"Why?" I asked a little confused and startled by the gift.  
"Yumi said when someone likes someone a whole lot they bring them roses or a rose!" Aelita answered with a sincere smile and my heart skipped a beat.  
"She means someone you love, and normally a boy brings a rose or roses to a girl not the other way around" I corrected her blushing slightly. Aelita paused for a moment looking down and in that moment I almost swore I saw her face become the color of her soft pink hair.  
"I do love you." She said slowly. I stared at her not knowing what to say before finding my logic.  
"Do you know what that means?" I asked. She stared at me in thought.  
"Yes, it's… it's like what Yumi feels for Ulrich. I've talked to her … about how I feel about and around you… and she told me I was in love with you… so there I said it" she said blushing bright pink and obviously waiting for me to respond in some way.  
I stared at the girl, so I was actually wrong!? My heart pounded inside me. This was a joke, Odd convinced her to do it! I could not be wrong, I was never wrong; it had to be a joke.  
"Did Odd put you up to this?" I asked cautiously afraid of what she might say.  
"No! What do you think this is? A joke?" she said angrily reading my thoughts.  
"Aelita… it's just not possible you could ever feel… err… that way about me… your too perfect… you deserve someone so much better…" I said slowly.  
"You're stupid! You are perfect to me! You're sweet, smart, ambitious, and so selfless… I can't help be so happy and nervous around you… and you… you have no idea the effect you can have on me" Aelita said leaning forward and I froze up at the realization of what was about to happen.  
My whole life flipped over then back upright as her lips meet mine softly. With courage I didn't know I possessed I put my hands on her back and deepened the kiss softly.  
"Belpois! Stones! Jim said stepping in abruptly. This scared Aelita and in her startled mind frame she clung onto me and as if by instinct I wrapped my arms protectively around her. Jim's eyes fixed on us and his eyes softened as the met ours. "Aww, young love, I remember my first love… but I'd rather not talk about it" Jim paused in his thought. "Just make sure she is out of your room and in hers in 5 minutes!" Jim said stepping out cracking my door behind him.  
"Well Aelita… I love you too…" I said stroking her cotton candy hair.  
I set the rose on my desk and walked the emerald eyed girl back to her own dorm room, her hand in mine the whole time. And a she stepped into her own room I slowly whispered turning to return to my own room a soft sentence only I could here.  
"I was wrong… thank god for once I was wrong…"

/Fin/

Author Note : )

First story I have ever posted on here! Yay! Well I hoped you all liked it! Read and review! (Be my first reviewer!)


End file.
